A Five Page Novel
by Phoenix-Tears-101
Summary: this is my version of the book 1 of the mediator series. i wrote this as a school assignment and i hope that all of you like it. they all have different names.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rip-off from the first mediator story by Meg Cabot. I wrote this last year for a school assignment. Hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I'm only a 14 year old girl. I am not Meg Cabot who was my favourite author before Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Actually, they both inspire me. ily to both of you**

This story is about a teenage girl who helps ghosts move from this world to the Otherworld. Lizzie Hunter is a 16 year old mediator.

She has known this since her mother died of cancer when Lizzie was 8. It was the only time she had ever seen her father cry. But she didn't understand because she still saw her mother.

Lizzie was one of those 'popular' girls. But everyone did actually like her. She volunteered at an animal shelter every Sunday and was not one of those bitches that everyone hates and wants to be like. Lizzie had waist length dark brown hair and violet eyes from her mother and had an aristocratic grace that carried her around. If you didn't know her, she could have been a fairy tail princess.

But she loved partying with her friends, but she never drank. That was, after all, what gave her mother cancer.

A few months before Lizzie's 17th birthday, her father married a woman named Karen Sullivan. She has two sons, Noah who is 8 and Peter, 15. She also has a daughter Kelly who turned 16 a few weeks ago.

"But its not fair," Lizzie whined when her father told her that they were moving to Australia to live with her new step family.

"Honey, Australia is a place where people can start a new life." This argument had been going on for a few hours and they were both getting testy.

"Maybe I like my life just the way it is right now. Besides, I don't want to leave my friends and the Track team. The state finals are coming up soon, and they need me."

Lizzie, if you're good, I'll help you save up for that car you wanted."

Images of her blood red convertible popped into her head. She already had half the money for the down payment.

"Fine," she said resigning herself from the argument. "I hate it when you blackmail me"

"Blackmail is such a dirty name, let's just call it negotiating."

Three months passed and the plane touched down at Sydney airport.

As soon as she stepped out of the terminal, a pair of arms belonging to her dad wrapped her into a bear hug. He went to Sydney ahead of her to help Karen with the new house that they bought.

"Uhh, dad? You're kinda suffocating me

"Oh? Sorry. Let's get you to our new place."

That was the first chapter. Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a rip-off from the first mediator story by Meg Cabot. I wrote this last year for a school assignment. Hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I'm only a 14 year old girl. I am not Meg Cabot who was my favourite author before Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Actually, they both inspire me. ily to both of you**

Home, as I found out later was a three storey house in Castle Hill. It had one master bedroom, four normal bedrooms, two guest rooms and four bathrooms.

There were only two I could choose from, so I chose the one that overlooks the pool and the garden in the backyard. It had a double bed and a walk-in wardrobe with a bathroom right next door.

Just as I finished unpacking, the door banged open and in walked the Bitch From Hell.

Kelly appeared as a surfer chick with her bleached hair (not by the sun) fake tan, bright blue eyes and designer clothes.

"Look here's the deal. You stay away from my stuff, I stay away from yours and at school we don't even know each other." And with that note, the crazy psycho walked out.

That night after dinner, Lizzie smashed Noah and Peter at Guitar Hero. Peter is a complete jock, where as Noah is a complete nerd. While they have two different personalities, they are almost identical, except for the fact that one is nearly 7 years older than the other. They both have shoulder length light brown hair and grey eyes.

This was Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a rip-off from the first mediator story by Meg Cabot. I wrote this last year for a school assignment. Hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I'm only a 14 year old girl. I am not Meg Cabot who was my favourite author before Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Actually, they both inspire me. Ily to both of you**

The next day, Sunday, was spent lying on a pool float, volunteering at the RSPCA (she missed her old animals she helped out with) and getting a job at the local jewellery shop.

On Monday, Karen drove them all to school.

In her new, cute, uniform, Lizzie entered the office in a confidence that was inspiring.

"Um, excuse me? I'm Lizzie Hunter. The new girl?"

"Oh, yes. We have been expecting you Miss. Hunter."

"Please, call me Lizzie."

"Of course," the redheaded secretary showed Lizzie her timetable and then sent her on the way to roll call with Mr Kingston.

She entered the roll call room to find a beefy man behind a desk in front of 17 students who were captivated with her.

"Hello, you must be Lizzie. I'm Mr Kingston, but these riff raff call me The King. Class, this is Lizzie Hunter. She just moved here from New York, so please welcome her."

After the polite smiles, Lizzie noticed that there were only two vacant seats. One was at the back next to a Gothic looking girl with a page boy styled hair, and the other was in the middle next to a girl who looked like her step sister.

She decided that sitting at the back was a better idea.

And she was right. As soon as she passed the seat in the middle, she turned around with a scowl in place.

"You'll get frown lines is you keep scowling Nicole, "Nicole turned back to the front while the girl next to Lizzie introduced herself.

"Hi, I am Sara O'Hara. That was Nicole. She and her _posse_ are complete bitches from hell"

_I like this girl already._

"Hi, does she by any chance hang out with Kelly Sullivan?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Step sister."

"Oh, so your dad was the guy Karen married?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"You have my sympathy."

Just then, the bell went, and we walked out together to our next class.

This is the third chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a rip-off from the first mediator story by Meg Cabot. I wrote this last year for a school assignment. Hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I'm only a 14 year old girl. I am not Meg Cabot who was my favourite author before Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Actually, they both inspire me. Ily to both of you**

At the end of the day, she saw him.

Black hair, Emerald green eyes, and the muscles of a _god. _

Sara nodded in the direction of Lizzie's gaze

"That is Ethan Williams. Isn't he the hottest person you've ever seen?"

"Totally, I am just glad I broke up with David before the move, now"

"Watch out, "Sara giggled." Kelly's been after him since his girlfriend, Sam, died about a year ago, car accident. Sam used to be the leader of the BFH group, but that has fallen to Nicole now."

Walking under the small cola area, Sara suddenly went "oh damn, I forgot my folder. Can you stay here while I go back to class? You can still make googly eyes at David,"

Snapping back to herself, Lizzie nodded and sat down on a bench that was near David.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a little Brunette girl who was unscrewing a few bolts of the cola roof.

Lizzie didn't need to think, she'd done thin too many times. She tackled Ethan out of the way just as the roof fell.

When Lizzie lifter her head up, she noticed that she was still on top of Ethan, who was gazing at her violet eyes.

Suddenly feeling awkward, Lizzie stood up and offered her hand to Ethan, who took her hand and stood up with her help.

"Thank you, I could have died"

"You wouldn't have died, "Lizzie lied. "You would have had a few broken a few bones at the most."

As heaps of teachers and student rushed around, making sure that everyone was all right Ethan asked "Heyy, how would you like to go to the movies on Saturday?"

"I'm free at 8:00"

"Sure, pick you up at your house?" **btw, he is 18**

"Sure," just as Sara rushed over and pulled me away

"Are you okay? Why are you and Ethan talking? What did he say?"

"Yes I am okay and Ethan just asked me out"

"Oh...my...freakin..._god!_ Kelly is going to absolutely _flip!_ She's-"

While Sara babbled my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lizzie? It's Sydney*, how was your first day?"

"Sydney, you will never believe me if I told you"

"Okay, now my curiosity is peaked. Tell me!"

*it is ironic cause it was the first name that popped into my head and cause Lizzie now lives in Sydney

See ya. Should I continue this series?


End file.
